


A deal with the devil

by Ren_Nakamura



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Just Sex, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nakamura/pseuds/Ren_Nakamura
Summary: Just a nasty piece of work about Marty becoming manager of Sadie killer and the suspects.Sadie and Marty are the only characters active in the story, the others tagged are just referencedMarty is just as sketchy as he seems.Also there's a small reference to the Horrid Henry franchise partway through, which I can't quite explain why I've included.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sadie miller/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A deal with the devil

It had been a week since Sadie Killer and the Suspects had played their first gig in Empire City and she was still riding on the emotional high it had given her. Sadie had never dreamed she’d play in front of a crowd, let alone in front a thousand people. The blonde dumpy girl who had been ignored all through high school, had been the butt of a million jokes at the expense of her peers, who chased some boy to a full time job rather than going to college. Her life had been regrettable up until recently, until she became an adult. Now she had everything it seemed, close friends, the dream job she had always wanted, even her relationship with Lars had progressed, even it was currently complicated by the fact he was somewhere in space.

She entered the Big Donut and greeted the cashier. The place that had felt so oppressive while she worked there had ironically became her favourite place to come in Beach City. She ordered her favourite, the custard caramel donut, as well as a cappuccino but as she turned to leave the shop she bumped into another customer, dropping her purchase. “oh no! I’m sorry “she stammered as she bent down to pick up her mess “I’ve always been so clumsy, did I spill anything on you?” she looked up at the man, who had a funny grin on his face, it struck her as unpleasant. “No worries Sadie” the man said. He was in his 40’s, but his complexion looked older, his hair greying and his skin sunken in. “You know my name?”Sadie blushed as the man addressed her, it was true that more people had been knowing her, but they were largely of her own demographic, and the odd towns person. Beach City wasn’t large and he wasn’t familiar. “Of course I do Sadie Killer, I’m a big fan, but let’s level the field a bit, my name is Marty Collins”. He pulled out a business card and passed it to her. Sadie reluctantly accepted the card, and gave it a quick glance over-Talent Scout and Manager of the Stars-it read, with his contact details listed below. “Talent scout you mean you’re interested in me? Also, if you’re marty, that makes you Sour creams, dad” Sadie stared at her feet uneasily, not sure what to say, she’d heard some pretty jerky things about him “Yeah yeah, I know, I’m not good at the dad thing, but this is an opportunity for all of you, my son included” Sadie looked up, surprised at his candid nature, it put her at ease a little bit. “well even so, Mr Universe is our manager, I’d have to discuss it with the rest of the band” Marty smiled at the girl, before proceeding to the counter of the shop and making his purchase. “Universe is a fool, I worked with him long enough to know that. Whatever you’re currently making as a band I can promise you at least double that, and a proper tour. You want to become a star don’t you?” He handed Sadie the coffee and Donut he bought to replace her spillage “just think about it” and walked out

3 months later.  
After a lot of discussion and a lot of dissuasion Sadie Killer and the Suspects had made the decision to go with Marty and so far things were great. They had released a studio album, had one song in the top 100 and their amount of fans had gone up exponentially. Tonight was their first night touring for their record label. They were supporting The Killer Boy Rats, one of Norway's top punk bands. They had got into their van a couple of day ago to begin their journey and now Sadie was sitting alone in a dressing room in a New York Stadium. She was exhilarated having played what would probably the best concert of her life, although she still had ten more dates to follow up in major cities, so she had to relax a little. There was a knock on the door and Sadie answered. It was Marty who promptly stepped in, shutting the door behind him , Sadie smiled and gave a little scream of happiness “Marty thank you so much for this opportunity” she wrapped herself around him in a hug “The same goes for you Sadie. now why are you here and not at the party downstairs? Everyone is looking for the girl of the hour." He held a bottle of champagne in his hands which he placed on the vanity table and popped it open. Sadie laughed at his remark “I’ve never been much for parties. Being on stage is easy, there’s a gap between me and the people. If I’m down there and there’s too many people, I’d just freeze up” she waved her hand as Marty offered her a drink “No thank you, I don’t want to do anything that might impair the next show. Besides I can’t drink yet at 18.”  
Marty’s face felt a little bit warm as the girl denied his offer. He wasn’t used to the word no. “Just one won’t hurt”he said pushing the glass into her hand,he stared at Sadie Icely until she gave in and drunk it quickly. Sadie felt a little bit hurt by Marty’s sudden change in nature, was it such a big thing that she didn’t celebrate with him? She downed the drink in one, she choked a little bit as it went down the wrong hole. “Happy?” She asked Marty, annoyed at how quickly the mood had changed.  
Marty flashed her a wide shark like smile and took a step closer to the teenager “are you happy Sadie? Are you enjoying everything I have done for you so far?”He placed a hand on her shoulder “of course”,Sadie replied. Marty leaned into her “then why do I feel you’re being so ungrateful?” he kissed her forcefully on the lips, jamming his tongue in her mouth

Sadie was shocked by the man’s action, he had only seemed genuine before today. She pulled herself away from Marty and slapped him after his kiss. She felt like crying, the only person to have kissed her before was Lars, sweet, gentle, tender. “what the hell are you doing?! She screamed indignantly at him “how much did you drink before you felt that blatant abuse of power was acceptable?”she stepped away.  
Marty laughed at the girls protest “abuse of power, bullshit. I’m giving you everything you could possibly ask for, all I want is a little reward for my time” he lunged and with his right hand grabbed her by the shoulder he pulled her into him. His left hand under her blouse he started onher stomach and he slowly made his way up, his hands feeling at her body, before finally he was squeezing her large breasts.

Sadie cried out for help as the creep caressed her body. It was to no avail, all the dressing rooms rigidly sound proofed so the artists could practice in peace, without fear of interrupting anyone. “please Marty, I’m sorry. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll practice twice as hard, the band will do more tours, we’ll produce double the material for albums, anything” she pleaded, her body shaking in fear. Nobody had touched her like this before, both hers and Lars relationship too strained with insecurities that they never made it past the odd kiss, and even if they had it wouldn’t have felt like this.  
Marty laughed at the girl cruelly “this is nothing, this is just the sacrifice you get for fame. You will bigger than anyone this time next year, and you will thank me for it”.  
He pushed the girl to the ground and hiked up her skirt “Grammys, Brits, Saturn’s, MTV. Think of the awards you will get”.He tore off her underwear, and rubbed her lips as she moaned in seeming defeat. He unzipped his trousers.

Sadie had regressed into a trance like state the moment he put her on the ground knowing what was coming. She tried her hardest to think about something else, anything to take her away from here. She thought about Steven briefly, how she wished he had been able to come on the tour with them, but he was busy with gem stuff. It was silly to think a kid might have been able to help her against Marty, plus she didn’t want to give him that sort of trauma. Her thoughts turned to resentment, If he had never encouraged her to hang out with the cool kids, she never would have joined a band, and never had an abusive manager. She felt a dull throbbing pain between her legs as Marty aggressively pumped into her. How many girls had he put in situations like this? Was he wearing a condom? What if he gave her a disease? What if she got pregnant? She blacked out.

It was half an hour later when Marty finished. He slapped the girl on the cheeks to get her to open her eyes “clean up in the shower, get dressed and get the fuck out of here. You’ve got a concert in Philadelphia tomorrow, so you’d better rest up” Sadie just nodded as she sat up. She was thousands of miles away from home, he really had her hostage and she didn’t want to jeopardise the band. Marty gave her a smile as he stood in the doorway “maybe tomorrow I’ll see if Jenny's a better sport than you” and with that he slammed the door and went away.


End file.
